


Arystar Krory III from D. Gray-Man

by TwelveWounds



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: D. Gray-Man - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart I did for the creator :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arystar Krory III from D. Gray-Man

## Arystar Krory III From D.Gray-man

##### Aside from General Cross Marian, Arystar Krory III is one of my favorite characters. I initially drew this to send to Katsura Hoshino and say "I believe in you! Gambatte!!" to help her continue her wonderful comic but I soon decided not to... as I'm sure she gets a million letters a day and I'm extremely modest if not incredibly self conscious that my artwork may not be nice enough to look at _(also I believe that my style butchers other people's characters)_ but I still really like this picture and I really enjoyed drawing in the details in the flowers above his head there. Poor underloved older characters.

###### Artwork is mine and took me roughly about two weeks to finish and color by hand. Arystar Krory III is copyright to Katsura Hoshino.

[](http://imgur.com/NaAo3Dm)


End file.
